Cat Simone
Catherine Simone, known by her nickname Cat, is a major character in the Yu-Gi-Oh RP starting in the Duel Academy arc. She is the girlfriend, and later wife of Thomas Shadow. She is sweet and very kind-hearted. Appearance Battle City arc She appears as a little girl in the Battle City arc. She is a short girl, with dark brown hair in pig tails. She has light blue eyes. She wears a small button up sweater of dark grey color over a small white tee. She also wears a small skirt of blue color and long socks up to her thighs. She looks very similar to Rebecca Hawkins. Duel Academy arc She appears as a young women in this arc. She wears dark brown hair long and to her shoulder. Her light blue eyes haven't changed. Before her acceptance into Duel Academy she wore a small white button up shirt under and black leather jacket. She also wear a tiny mini skirt and white tights. After being accepted into Duel Academy, she wore the usual uniforms of the dorms she was in accept she didn't were the gloves. She went from Slifir Red, to Ra Yellow, to Obelisk Blue. She reverted back to her normal outfit upon graduating. Though she wore a Ra Yellow Jacket for her school duties. History Battle City Cat was introduced but only one in the Battle City arc. She is the younger sister of Brains and Brawn. She is being tormented by the duo until Danny and Tommy intervened. They two become friends and she leaves for home. Duel Academy Cat's role became more prominent in the Duel Academy arc. She begins to attend Duel Academy during Shadow's 2nd term. She is put into Slifir Red but still reconnected with Thomas. Finding a mutual love feeling the two begin dating throughout their time at Duel Academy. During her second year she was promoted to the Ra Yellow dorm in which she was in the same dorm as Thomas. She stayed here for two years before moving on to Obelisk Blue her final year. Sometime after graduation she and Thomas marry. She becomes the head of the female Ra Yellow dorm as well as the professor and the head of the department of technices at Duel Academy. She is the leader of a all female dueling club called Female Fatales; along with her friends Anya, Samantha, Alexandria, Sofia, Alicia, and Bernadette. They were from different dorms at Duel Academy. Their male counterpart is the Dueling Jocks. Decks Main Article; Cat Simone's Decks Cat mainly uses her Female Fatale Deck, which is filled with powerful female cards. Cat's second main deck is a Reptile Deck. She has quite a fascination for the animals. Some of her monsters, like Alligator's Sword, aren't Reptile monsters but are clearly still Reptiles, Duels Duel Academy Trivia * Her favorite types of animal are reptiles. The fascination for these animal are clearly represented by her Reptile deck, which is filled with them.